pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Team Doofenshmirtz
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Ferblover/Ferb's Question of the Week/Team Doofenshmirtz-20100426222415 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 02:30, April 27, 2010 I Miss you! Hey, Team Doof! Long time no comment! I'm really starting to miss you! I miss seeing your comments on my blog posts! Miss ya', bud! -Ferb I've drawn your request! Hi, Team Doof! Remember your drawing request on my fanart page? If you don't here's the original comment: "you should do one of Phineas in like a cage or something with you not letting him out till he cuts back on the energy drinks (or stops chaseing you :D)". Well, it's up there now so check it out! See ya! -Ferb Animaniacs! Helloooooooo Team Doof! So how were those videos? I thought you might like this picture since you are a huge Animaniacs fan now! Enjoy, bud! Your pal, Ferb Ferb 01:41, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Aw, thank you very much! that comment made my day! I am so happy you like my stuff! DG Wakko has something to say. He's looking for a toilet! HELP! KEEP HIM AWAY FROM THE-- I'm getting too graphic... Aren't I? Phineas: Yes bro. Yes you are. Me: (rubs neck) Yeah..... BYE! -Ferb Ferb 03:04, May 27, 2010 (UTC) THAT LINK I TOLD YOU ABOUT! and here it is! I'm very sorry I stole your username as the back of the shirt. I mean Team Doofenshmirtz in the sense that he is awesome, not your username! but i'm sure you're pretty awesome too hahahaha! I think you'll like it. http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Doof_T-Shirt.png ~Wait a sec, there's more than one team here?~ (TeamPhineas) I LOVE THOSE BANDS ! I love those band look up these bands *cold *evanescents *paramore *crossfade *american rejects *and black eyed peas chow for now,Tiffanyaka Iluvrkman 05:05, June 7, 2010 (UTC) FAV BANDS ! Kool i'm so happy look up this song on these bands *'cold:stupide girl' *'crossfade:cold' hey stupid girl isn't about an girl so don't fill insulted or else i wouldn't have suggested it to you ''' '''and you can look up more songs from these bands those r just my fav's k chow for now,Tiffanyaka Iluvrkman 19:19, June 8, 2010 (UTC), Larry YES YES YES YES! OF COURSE YOU CAN! WOO-HOOO! LARRY'S FIRST DEBUT! Quick Question Hey bud. I just read "Alice in Danville part 2" and I was sooooo happy that Larry was in it! Did you make Larry evil? 'cause I couldn't tell. OOH! GOOD IDEA ALERT! You should have Perry say, "C'mon bro, let's get him!" *Perry and Larry start fighting with Doof*. Lawl. So here's something I wanted to ask you about. On the page (here's a link) Perry the Platypus Fails, the author used a picture I drew of Larry and didn't ask for my permission! I own the copyrights to the picture and Larry! Anything like that ever happen to you? Lemme know ASAP. Ferb 19:44, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Sooo... if I was to draw Alice, what would she look like? Would she be like Major Monogram-ish (isn't she his daughter? I dunno, maybe I'm touched in the head or something)? Or would she be her own person? Please let me know about the hair and eye colour and stuffs! Thanks! (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{ponyo, ponyo, ponyo, tiny little fish!} 00:04, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well... Um... if you've seen the first picture from Phinbella's Mixed up Love Story, you can see that I'm bad at drawing. Why did you ask me if I could draw her? I can draw still lifes, but not people/animals. Sorry, TD. Alrighty. She sounds pretty! You can expect (o patronum, haha) a picture on your page tomorrow-ish. [[User:American che|'American che']]{ponyo, ponyo, ponyo, tiny little fish!} 22:16, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Bands from you know who? look up panic at the disco:i write sins not tradgesif i spelled that rong but if you type in panic at the disco it should pop up ''' ''chow for now,TiffanyakaIluvrkman 00:25, June 13, 2010 (UTC),'' Twilight do you like ? '''Go to twilight wikia fanon.com if you like twilight ? chow for now,Tiffanyaka Iluvrkman 00:30, June 13, 2010 (UTC), *dies a little inside at the above message* Anyway, Alice is done. Here she is! I couldn't get onto my talk page to see the deets about her looks, but I remembered most from memory. The earrings are missing, and her shirt is grey instead of green. But everything else is the same! :D [[User:American che|'American che']]{ponyo, ponyo, ponyo, tiny little fish!} 20:20, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Alright, it's on the page. I just realised, Alice's shirt looks way too white. Ah well (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{ponyo, ponyo, ponyo, tiny little fish!} 20:33, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Eh, I probably will get into a shipping war in the next few days. When people say stop, I say go, it's like that and most people don't have the same opinions as me. But it just makes me unique! By the way I have a new signature (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{hmph. i hate potatoes. hmph. i hate fish.} 20:55, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm cool with it. [[User:American che|'American che']]{hmph. i hate potatoes. hmph. i hate fish.} 17:52, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Please don't leave, TD. The admins aren't just these mean people who are uptight and strict and say "no fun"; they can be random every once in a while too. They just like to see people editing their fanfictions. After all, we ARE the Phineas and Ferb fanon, and it's true, people have been using blogs a lot. (By the way, I think Fadhil was joshing with the "SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!!!" thing. If he wasn't... *cracks knuckles*) In short: please don't leave, we don't want you to go away. Just tone down the randomness a bit. [[User:American che|'American che']]{hmph. i hate potatoes. hmph. i hate fish.} 18:56, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Smiley faces. (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{hmph. i hate potatoes. hmph. i hate fish.} 20:26, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Don't leave! This is Ferb btw. I pushed Phin out of his chair so I could type this on his laptop. Pleaaaase! Don't leave Team Doof! Think back a few months ago. I was a new user on the regular PnF wiki and you, yeah YOU, we're the user who was my first commenter. A month later I was asked to come here (my home sweet random home) because of my randomness and RP. I asked you and you agreed. That made me feel so dang happy. After I looked at your userpage a couple of minutes ago and saw that users were cyberbullying you to go away and other crap. Dill and I will talk with those users on their talk pages. Please don't leave bud. :( Ferb signed in as Phineas T. Flynn 03:25, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Sorry, my computer freezes if I do any edit to someone's user talk page on the Random-ness (curse you inadequate immune system!), and Sure! You can so be an admin, totally! Just let me hear from the other admins cuz AgentP and I are the only ones active right now on there, so yeah! --'The Mad Hattress 'Futterwacken! 16:34, June 18, 2010 (UTC) You're welcomez!! *Yes, peanut butter=Julieta Venegas* --'The Mad Hattress 'Futterwacken! 19:12, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Random-ness wiki I have been there before. I wrote this article. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me about my crack shippings! BALJINDA THADLOONY AND BUFERB 4 EVA! 22:14, June 20, 2010 (UTC) SATs See ya after your SATs (if it is SATs) FadhilPF (Talk) 14:41, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I'll suppress Ferb's energy consumption as much as I can. And at the same time making sure that everyone is DRINKING LEMON PIE!!!!FadhilPF (Talk) 15:53, June 25, 2010 (UTC) "...Franchise location ready! But i think I put it too close to the runway... "PLANECRASH!!!" I spoke too soon..."-Dill FadhilPF (Talk) 16:06, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Hang to yourself TD, I'm out of here. *Goes to a hangar and flies out with a Learjet 85 private jet* SO LONG PRESS!!! And i should go to bed now, good day to you. FadhilPF (Talk) 16:18, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks ! Thanks for the invite and I'll be there. p.s. you're an great friend ! chow for now,TiffanyakaIluvrkman 03:18, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks ! Thanks for the invite and I'll be there. p.s. you're an great friend ! chow for now,TiffanyakaIluvrkman 03:18, June 28, 2010 (UTC) More bands ! Bands escape the fatesongs i like 4 u 2 look up this war is ours jars of clayi like 4 u 2 look up ''' '''don't stop heart safe to land two hands envy in the coasti like 4 u 2 look up head first in the river rise againsti like 4 u 2 look up heaven knows fall out boyi like 4 u 2 look up grand theft autumn saturday THE END ! You are welcome to look up more songs from these band those where just some of the songs i liked best chow for now,TiffanyakaIluvrkman 04:14, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Anothere band ! silverstein just look up as many as you can I've just discoverd it so I don't have a fav yet get back to me about the new bands I've given you ! chow for now,TiffanyakaIluvrkman 06:36, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Who ? Whos alice please explane I'm still a littel fresh to Phineas and fred fanon wikia. chow for now,TiffanyakaIluvrkman 06:40, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Who ? Whos alice please explane I'm still a littel fresh to Phineas and fred fanon wikia. chow for now,TiffanyakaIluvrkman 06:41, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... [[User:American che|'American che']]{oh no kesha, those hot gucci shoes!} 15:20, June 28, 2010 (UTC) IRC Message- MANDATORY Hello, I'm here to tell you that every PnF Fanon user MUST report to the IRC either late evening or early mornings to discuss some important business. Remember, this is a mandatory request so either come or face the consequences of a temporary ban. Kudos. [[User:Kittyfire|'~Kittyfire' ♥The Ultimate Lifeform♥ ]] 14:43, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm inviting you! http://pnf-rp.wikia.com/wiki/PnF_Roleplay_Wiki Here's a link to my new RP wiki! I call Ferb! JK! You can RP as anyone on this wiki (fanon characters allowed!) because I said so because am the main admin for the PnF RP wiki! Enjoy! PS: you can also be random on there too. Ferb 12:33, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Exactly. Kaoru Matsubara '"Who you calling sweet??" 17:01, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I really don't get why we're going to get banned, I mean, they could just tell us to stop using blogs so much, plus I can't go into chat roooms! I find being banned for no logical reason completely illogical. 'Kaoru Matsubara '''"Who you calling sweet??" 17:08, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! But I personally think that we shouldn't be banned for something that we don't do 'cause we don't want to, but because we ''can't. Kaoru Matsubara '''"Who you calling sweet??" 17:15, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't have Java either :D High-five! it's a free country! Kaoru Matsubara '"Who you calling sweet??" 17:23, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Uh-huh! SI! 'Kaoru Matsubara '"A quien le dices ternura???" 17:27, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ? Why did you say thanks on my blog please tell me I know that, just check the difference and you will understand. 'Penguinz! :D 'Am I random or what?? 14:03, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I know how you feel LOL :D 'Penguinz! :D 'Am I random or what?? 14:07, July 17, 2010 (UTC) No prob! And, yes, yes he is! 'Penguinz! :D 'Am I random or what?? 14:56, July 17, 2010 (UTC) You? You made alice cool how did you win? Firesidegirl10 Look! This isn't the pic I was talking about, but here's a cute one! :D 'Yumi Yoshimura 'Purple, purple, more purple... 15:19, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I know! So cute! MINE. 'Yumi Yoshimura 'Purple, purple, more purple... 15:23, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, LOL!! But I like him the way he is......nice and cute with a touch of bipolarity. LOL! :D 'Yumi Yoshimura 'Purple, purple, more purple... 15:28, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Okayz! :D 'Yumi Yoshimura '''Purple, purple, more purple... 15:35, July 19, 2010 (UTC) bands duh.....LOLZ ! Thank you for finally replyin god and yes im a christion about that like i have said many times before im not a great speller hahahaah p.s.and im glad you think so cause sometimes i worrie ahahahaha ''chow for now ,Tiffany [[User:Iluvrkman|Iluvrkman] 06:58, July 22, 2010 (UTC)] you have a facebook and if so can u look up tiffany mosley hahahaah and send a friend request kk chow ! Hey! I saw what you put on the blog about BFF! And your my new bff! Next to Daisy56! :) Chec out my new sig-Daisy56 and Firesidegirl10! BOTH YOU GIRLZ ROCK! X) 02:12, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ok go to your user picture or avatar, you'll see change ,scrool to signature ,type in ur disired signature and PRESTO! :) BTWW THAT WASNT THE SIG IS WAS GONNA SHOW YOU ! I'll change it! this is what it was supposed to say! Team Doofenshmritz! Daisy56! FiresideGirl10! Get UR BUTTS UP HERE!.........AND GIVE ME A HUG!:) 03:58, July 28, 2010 (UTC) YOU LIKE GLEE! IM A TOTAL GLEEK TOO! :D Ur more in common in me than Daisy56! Cool! My dad turned me into a gleek. Bcause the rest of my sisters didnt care to watch it. So when I started watching it he wanted me to paas on our gleek heritage or somthin. I like the episode they made of lady gaga! That was pretty cool. And my fav character is that gay kid. Not to be mean. I just don't know his name. :)Team Doofenshmritz! Daisy56! FiresideGirl10! Get UR BUTTS UP HERE!.........AND GIVE ME A HUG!:) 15:48, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey! How bout we make a Phineas and Ferb Forever version of Glee! I don't know what we would name it though.............Team Doofenshmritz! Daisy56! FiresideGirl10! Get UR BUTTS UP HERE!.........AND GIVE ME A HUG!:) 15:59, July 28, 2010 (UTC) KK :( See yah KK :( See yahTeam Doofenshmritz! Daisy56! FiresideGirl10! Get UR BUTTS UP HERE!.........AND GIVE ME A HUG!:) 02:07, July 29, 2010 (UTC) : : :UR BACK! OMG! :DPonyo!Ponyo!Ponyo! Tiny little fish,she's a little fish,she's a little fish from the deep blue sea!!! Noah Cyrus and Frankie Jonas! The cutest little couple! 00:52, August 1, 2010 (UTC)